A BX Cliche Fic
by rainbow2
Summary: B/X. In which Xander develops a super power and saves the world, Buffy sees him in a new light like she should have all along, and the two reveal B/S for what it really is.


Title: A B/X Cliche Fic   
  
Author: rainbow  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: set in season 7. Also spoils "Hell's Bells."  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of the "Buffy" characters, I'd be somewhere warm and sunny counting my money instead of freezing my ass off in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Summary: A B/X cliche fic, in which Xander develops a super power and saves the world, Buffy sees him in a new light like she should have all along, and the two reveal B/S for what it really is.  
  
  
########  
  
  
One dismal afternoon, Xander was out mournfully wandering the streets of Sunnydale. From out of nowhere, basically, he had reached a vital realization that was greatly disturbing him and he had decided to be alone to think it out. "Oh, woe is me," he bemoaned. "Buffy doesn't love me, even though I have been in love with her from the first second my clumsy skateboarding self laid eyes on her years and years ago. Ever since, I have remained steadfast in my devotion to her. Even when I dated Cordelia and made out with Willow and lost my virginity to Faith and got involved with Anya, Buffy was still my everything. Those other women were all nice- well, except for Faith- but in the end, they were just substitutes. Yes, the true reason I couldn't go through with my wedding to Anya was because when I looked into the future Buffy was dead, and that made me feel like month-old shit. Even though it was a false future, my feelings were real. I knew then that I loved Buffy with all of my being. Yes, I knew."   
  
Xander shook his head and plodded on. He didn't have Buffy's love in return. Oh, sure, she loved him =like a brother= but not in the way he wanted her to. Try as he might, Xander couldn't figure any way out of the situation. He would just have to grin and bear it. Determined, Xander set his shoulders. He would continue to be there for Buffy no matter what. Friends didn't quit on each other just because of a little issue like unrequited romantic love. In the grand scheme of things, Buffy's friendship was worth more than just about anything else Xander could think of.   
  
As he continued along his lonely path, trying desperately to keep focused, Xander stumbled into a tall figure on the sidewalk in front of him. "Excuse me." He moved to go around the stranger, when it growled and shoved him backwards.  
  
Xander fell against an old building and looked up. The figure was a seven foot tall purple demon with a horn in the middle of its forehead. "Oh, no! I'm still a demon magnet!" Xander realized. He readied himself for defense against the ferocious looking creature when from the left came a blur of motion as something attacked the purple behemoth. Xander heard a great deal of roaring and grunting, and he saw that the newcomer looked human. He had to help the man kill the evil demon that had pushed him! Xander looked frantically about for a weapon and spied a jagged metal rod lying on the ground. He snatched it up and plunged it at the purple demon's back. At the last possible second, the demon moved and Xander's weapon slid right through the human instead.  
  
"No!" Xander cried. He tried to wrench the rod out, but it was too late. His victim slumped to the ground, grimacing in agony. Xander couldn't believe he had accidentally taken out a person instead of an evil, murdering demon. "I am so sorry!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then as he watched, a strange event occurred. The injured man melted into a large pile of goo. "What the hell?"  
  
"Human," a voice next to him said.  
  
Xander started. The purple demon was addressing him. "What?"  
  
"Thank you for your assistance in killing my enemy the bracken demon."  
  
Xander stared at the pile of goo. Whatever that thing had been, it wasn't human. "Um, you're welcome, I guess. But why did you push me before?"  
  
"To protect you," the purple demon replied. "Otherwise the bracken might have harmed you."  
  
"Oh." Xander realized he had to accept that explanation. It made sense, given that the big demon wasn't making a move to attack him now. "Well, thank you. I guess you're a good demon, huh? We'll just go our separate ways, then." He started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" the demon called. "You helped me."  
  
"But it was an accident," Xander reminded it.  
  
The demon ignored him. "I must reward you for your assistance." Before Xander could react, the demon lifted a glowing hand and placed it atop his head.  
  
"Hey!" Xander tried to protest but found that he couldn't move. His head was warm and it felt like something was snaking down his body along his spinal cord until it stopped near the base. Xander remained paralyzed until the demon removed its hand and stepped back.  
  
"Goodbye, human," it intoned.  
  
Xander blinked. In that span of time, the demon vanished. What had it done to him? He gingerly stretched out his arms and wiggled his fingers. Then he took a few tentative steps. He could walk and gesture as well as before. He opened his mouth. "I love Buffy." Yes, his voice sounded fine. Whatever the demon had done, he couldn't figure it out. Still, he'd better hurry back to Buffy's place and ask Giles for his opinion.  
  
So Xander turned around and set out for Revello Drive, doing his best to recall the purple demon's appearance and the little information it had given him about its enemy. He was about two blocks from his destination when his new gift manifested itself in a startling way.  
  
A toddler had squeezed through a gap in a rickety wooden fence surrounding its yard and was taking uneven steps onto the street near the intersection Xander was approaching. All might have been fine except that at that moment, a speeding car was roaring down the road straight toward the baby.   
  
Xander began to run, even though he already knew he couldn't get there in time. Then the miracle occurred. He wasn't running anymore; he was flying. Moving at super speed, Xander shot through the air, scooped up the child, and landed safely at the side of the road as the maniac driver blew past.   
  
"Holy crap. That's some reward!" he decided.   
  
tbc 


End file.
